Conocer a Los Merodeadores, ¡Que tarea!
by Tony Trinket
Summary: Elizabeth Trinket y Wendy Britt son dos niñas muy diferentes pero sin embargo muy amigas. Ellas comienzan su primer año en Hogwarts, es allí donde conocerán a cuatro revoltosos chicos que las llevaran a ver el mundo de una forma mas... Merodeadora.


1 - Un Black, un Potter, una Britt y una Trinket: Este compartimiento va a explotar.

El aire otoñal de agosto rodeaba todo, las hojas naranjas y amarillas cubrían todo el paisaje de la ciudad natal de Rubia y Castaña, y tanto Lis como Wendy se preparaban para Hogwarts.

Faltaban dos semanas para que partieran hacia la escuela de magia y ambas se paseaban por El Callejón Diagon felices por esto.

- Vamos Lissie, quiero entrar- Wendy, una niña de cabellos rubios platinados medio arrastraba a Lis hacia Flourish y Blotts, la tienda de libros para Hogwarts.

- Wendy, hay decenas de tiendas mágicas en este callejón, ¡y tu prefieres ir a una librería! - Rezongaba la castaña con cara de fastidio.

Elizabeth Trinket, una niña caracterizada por su arrogancia y carisma, se quejaba del camino elegido por su amiga.

-Pero Lis, tu no entiendes, es una librería MA-GI-CA- Replico Wen con tono anhelante. Elizabeth bufo.

Wendy Britt, una rubia de ojos verdes es lo que se podría llamar, una come libros nata. Una cerebrito.

Wendy miraba maravillada los libros que tenía enfrente. Saco la lista del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y leyó: _El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos, Miranda Goshawk. _Empezó a buscar el libro por el lugar y lo encontró, tomo dos, ya que de seguro Lissie no tendría ganas de buscarlo. Luego busco el siguiente: _Una Historia de la Magia, Bathilda Bagshot. _Y el siguiente, y el siguiente. Ya había encontrado todos excepto por _Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía de la autoprotección, _que no se mostraba por ninguna parte. En cuanto lo vio (que no fue hasta después de un buen rato) fue directo hacia él, estaba por tomarlo cuando alguien se interpuso entre ella y el libro, dándole la espalda.

Lissie estaba a unos metros de allí, sentada en una silla cerca de unos estantes de libros, observando a la gente que entraba y salía de la tienda, con aire aburrido. Lis volteo la mirada y reconoció a Wendy, luego siguió con la vista hacia donde su amiga miraba. Todo lo que vio al principio fue a un niño de cabello oscuro y grasiento un tanto bajo y flacucho. Lissie pudo ver que Wendy miraba fijamente el libro que estaba tomando el chico. Cuando el peli-grasiento se dio vuelta, Lis pudo ver entonces la cara blanca y pálida de él. Nunca había visto tanta grasa en su vida, pensó. El grasiento tomo el libro y se fue sin prestarle atención a los barbullos de la rubia.

-Mmm, perdona, pero yo he visto ese libro primero- Musito tímidamente la rubia. El niño ni se inmuto, solo dirigió una mirada de desprecio hacia su dirección y siguió caminando. Pago el libro y salió por la puerta donde se retiro junto con otra niña pelirroja y pecosa.

La castaña se acerco a su amiga

-Pero que grosero...- Se quejo Liz al ponerse al lado.

-Ya lo creo... O tal vez no me escucho- Propuso ingenuamente la pequeña bruja rubia sin creérselo ni ella misma. Liz hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Sí, seguro la grasa se le metió en los oídos y no llego a escucharte- Wendy mostro un puchero de reproche pero no pudo evitar reírse, definitivamente Liz nunca se quedaba sin palabras, esa era una de las tantas cualidades que Wen adoraba de su amiga.

-¿Ese era el último ejemplar?- Pregunto Liz recordando que era lo que la otra buscaba.

-No lo sé, tal vez- Respondió agotada.

De pronto la rubia sintió que alguien la tocaba por detrás, en el hombro. Al voltearse se encontró con unos ojos caramelo que la miraban amablemente.

-Mmmm... Aquí hay más libros, si quieres.- Dijo el poseedor de los ojos tímidamente apuntando hacia una estantería de libros que estaba a unos metros de allí.

-Claro, gracias- Respondió ella de la misma manera sintiéndose enrojecer. Se dirigió hacia adonde había apuntado el chico, seguido de este. Lis también la siguió, aunque, a diferencia de su amiga, caminaba con la cabeza en alto.

El niño de cabello castaño y ojos acaramelados tomo dos libros, uno lo puso bajo su brazo, y el otro se lo tendió a Wendy agachando un poco la cabeza. La brujita lo tomo y balbuceo algo que sonaba como: "Gracias"

-Yo... emhh. Me llamo Remus, Remus Lupin.- Se presento tendiéndole la mano de una manera bastante formal para un niño de 11 años. Wendy sintió que de un momento a otro se desmayaría. Se quedo, allí, quieta, sin decir o hacer nada, como una idiota.

-Hola, soy Elizabeth Trinket. -Hablo la castaña en salvación de su amiga.- Y mi amiga que se ha quedado muda es Wendy Britt.

Liz y Lupin estrecharon las manos cordialmente. En cuanto Wen salió de su transe hizo lo mismo. -¡Remus!, ¡Hijo!. Ven, hay que comprar las túnicas.- Se escucho gritar a lo lejos. -Mis padres me llaman, tengo que ir. Emmm, espero verlas en Hogwarts.- Propuso el niño a punto de irse. -Claro- Respondió enérgicamente Wendy. Tanto, que asusto a la propia Liz. -Bueno ... ¡Adiós!- Saludo Remus, y se fue junto con sus padres. Wendy se quedo plantada con la mano en alto balanceándose de un lado a otro en forma de saludo. -Vamos, hay que ir por lo demás. - Hablo Trinket sacando de su "balanceo" a Wendy.

Cuando salieron de la librería la castaña saco rápidamente la lista de los materiales de su bolsillo junto con su carta

- Bueno, es mi turno de elegir... Veamos ... Vamos por... Una mascota-Lis empezó a apurar el paso, y Wendy, como siempre y sin duda, la siguió.

-¿Que mascota quieres, Liz?- Pregunto sin dejar de mirar las variedades de especies que ocupaban el lugar.

-Pues ... estuve pensando que podríamos tener una mascota juntas, es decir, una que sea de ambas. Yo elijo que es y tu cual.- Wen asintió y junto a Liz empezaron a recorrer la tienda, cuando Lis vio una hermosa ave- Tal vez podríamos tener una lechuza.

-¡Esa!- Grito la rubia apuntando a una hermosa lechuza negra, sus plumas eran brillantes, y su mirada penetrante. Liz, sobresaltada, miro donde apuntaba su amiga.

-Sin duda- Comento acercándose rápidamente a la lechuza, lo que le impresiono a Liz fue la forma de su pequeña jaula, no era de impresionar pero era muy detallada, su puerta tenia metales plateados, que uniéndose formaban la parte baja de un árbol, Lis siguió el tronco del detallado árbol hasta su copa, mientras la lechuza la miraba, poso un dedo en los delicados metales y al segundo lo retiro- Es hermosa - Susurro.

-¿La llevamos?- Pregunto Wendy acercándose.

-Claro - Respondió animadamente

Terminada la compra de la lechuza, Wendy tomo del hombro a su amiga con la lechuza en mano, se la entrego para sacar su lista y la ojeo varias veces para decidirse, adonde irían esta vez.

-Bueno, ahora me gustaría ir a Túnicas para todas las ocasiones, necesito comprar una Túnica y un gorro para sentirme mágica- Dijo la rubia formando una clase de arcoíris con las manos en el aire al decir "mágica".

Para cuando eran las tres de la tarde, ya habían comprado casi todo el material escolar excepto por una cosa. Las varitas.

-Cedro, centro de pluma de Fénix, veintiséis centímetros y tres cuartos, ligeramente elástica- Wendy recibía su varita.

-Espino, centro de corazón de dragón, treinta y un centímetros, ligeramente elástica.- Y Lissie la suya.

El señor Ollivanders les entregaba a cada una la suya como si fuera el tesoro más preciado. Y más o menos así era. Sus varitas serian algo muy valioso para ambas.

ººº

Ya había pasado la espera, King Cross como todos los primeros de septiembre se abarrotaba de gente. Niños y niñas de entre once y diecisiete años saludaban a sus familiares y amigos. Una mujer más o menos alta, de cuello largo, nariz puntuda y cabellos negros caminaba junto a otra rubia. Detrás de ella dos niñas apuraban el paso mientras arrastraban sus baúles.

Lissie y Wendy miraban hacia todos lados, de vez en cuando alguna que otra persona se corría de su camino, ya que estas estaban tan distraídas que no veían ni por donde iban. Observaban asombradas la estación en la que se encontraban. Por supuesto que ellas sabían que eran brujas, desde hacía ya muchos años lo sabían. Aun así, no habían ido a muchos lugares "Mágicos", como les gustaba definirlos. Pero ese lugar oculto tras una pared de concreto, tenía la esencia mágica de Hogwarts y el callejón Diagon.

-Niñas, apúrense, no deben perder el tren.- Hablo Lorenne, la morocha madre de Liz al ver como esta y su amiga se paraban embobadas mirando como un chico de tal vez cuarto año arrojaba una hoja al aire el cual se transformo en una especie de pájaro de papel.

-No puedo creer que ya entren a Hogwarts- Lloriqueaba Eva, la madre de Wendy.- Parece que fue ayer cuando les obsequiamos su primera escoba, aun recuer...- Pero ninguna le prestaba atención a sus memorias. Simplemente caminaban asintiendo como si tal.

-Bien, creo que ya es la hora.- Reconoció Lorenne antes de que el tren tocara el primer pitido que anunciaba que todos debían abordar.

-Recuerden enviar cartas.- Recordó Eva. -Cuanto las extrañaremos.- Dijo esta poniéndose melancólica nuevamente.

- Claro, nosotras las extrañaremos a ustedes.- Comento Wendy contagiándose de la melancolía.

-Las queremos- Grito Liz por sobre el ruido del motor luego de que ambas abrazaran a sus madres.

Subieron al tren y desde una de las ventanas saludaron.

- ¡Ah! Liz, hija procura no meterte en muchos problemas- Escucho decir esta a su madre.

-¡Pero por favor mama! ¿Cuando me he metido yo en problemas?- Replico falsamente incrédula y dedicándole una sonrisa arrogante.- ¡Adiós!- Gritaron ambas viendo como la estación de King Cross se perdía tras las nubes de vapor que arrojaba el tren.

-Vamos. Busquemos un compartimento.- Propuso Wendy a su amiga castaña. Esta la siguió arrastrando su baúl.

Caminaron durante unos diez minutos por el tren cuando encontraron un compartimiento vacio al final de todo. Ambas brujas entraron y acomodaron todo.

-¡Por Merlín! Estoy demasiado ansiosa...- Se quejaba la ojiverde Wendy.

-Pues deberás calmarte un poco, el tren no llegara a Hogwarts hasta dentro de unas horas. Tal vez tres o cuatro.

-¡No puede ser tanto tiempo!- Se horrorizo la rubia.

-Pensé que lo sabrías, ¿no has leído el libro de Historia de la Magia? Allí lo dice...

-Lo leí, lo que me sorprende es que tu también...- La miro con ojos desorbitados.

-Bueno es que estaba aburrida...- Se defendió encogiéndose de hombros, aunque la verdad era que el libro le había llamado mucho la atención.

Luego de algunas horas de sueño para la castaña la puerta se abrió de golpe y entraron dos niños; Uno era alto y flaco, el otro también flaco, solo que más bajo. Ambos tenían el cabello color azabache pero con varias diferencias; El primero, con ojos grises intensos, tenía el cabello negro azulado arreglado y peinado. El otro, con ojos color avellana tapados por lentes, lo tenía un poco mas despeinado, aunque no parecía importarle. Es más, lo despeinaba cada tanto pasándole la mano. Ambos niños las miraron, miraron los asientos y frunciendo levemente el ceño pidieron permiso.

-Mmmm, ¿podemos sentarnos aquí?- Pregunto James, el niño con gafas, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Claro.- Musito Wendy tímidamente apuntando hacia los asientos frente a ella. Liz que estaba sentada allí, donde Wendy ofrecía lugar miro a los recién llegados con cara de desagrado, se levanto y los examino de pies a cabeza, mucho más al ojigris.

-Un Black, se reconocen en cualquier lado.-Murmuro mirándolo nuevamente, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Y tu quien eres?- Pregunto con sorna y un tanto de desprecio el apellidado de esa manera.

-Elizabeth Trinket, y para ti soy Trinket- Contesto con mas sorna aun.

-Ah, una Trinket. No necesito escuchar mas.- Y dicho esto se sentó junto a al niño de lentes, frente a Wendy y Liz, o como el decidió llamarla desde entonces: Trinket.

-¿Eres un Black?- Pregunto el otro niño un tanto incomodo.

-Lamentablemente...-Murmuro mirando el suelo a la par que se encogía de hombros.-¿Eso cambia algo?- Pregunto sin apartar aun la vista. Pero James se quedo callado.

-No.-Respondió débilmente.-No cambia nada.

-Pues bien... Me llamo Wendy, Wendy Britt, Wendy Britt Marshal.- Comento ante el silencio de todos.- ¿Y tú?

-Mi nombre es James Potter- Respondió este. Wendy asintió.

-¿Y tu?- Pregunto refiriéndose al que minutos antes discutía con su amiga.

-Creo que te has de perder más de la mitad de la conversación, Wendy.- Comento Elizabeth que miraba distraídamente por la ventana.

Sirius fingió no escucharla, todos fingieron no escucharla.

-Me llamo Sirius, Sirius Black.- Respondió también distraído.

-Oh, sí. Hemos escuchado de ti. Es decir, que eres como la oveja negra de la familia. Claro, también, te apellidas Black, lo cual es bastante gracioso...-Aunque nadie lo encontró divertido, por lo cual cerro la boca.

-¿Tu eres Sirius Black?- Pregunto Liz sorprendida.

-¿Qué?¿También criticaras mi nombre?- Pregunto tajante.

Liz quedo sin palabras.

-No, es solo ... que no sabía que eras tú, pensé que eras ... Regulus Black.- Contesto un tanto apenada, se encogió de hombros.-Perdón-Susurro completamente avergonzada a sabiendas de que estaba sonrojada.

El morocho sonrió con suficiencia.

-Si, deberías de pedir disculpas.- Le dijo serio para luego mostrarle una sonrisa amplia-Es horrible que hayas creído que era él. La verdad no veo el parecido entre mi hermano y yo, es decir yo soy más inteligente, divertido y obviamente, guapo.- Termino auto-halagándose con una sonrisa arrogante y ególatra.

-Olvidaste vanidoso y arrogante-Completo Liz, aunque sonreía de la misma manera.

-Miren, no quiero intervenir en vuestras conversaciones pero... ¡Estoy muriendo de hambre!- Se quejo la rubia frotándose la barriga, acompañado por un intento de puchero tierno. James, no estaba en mejores condiciones.

El niño con gafas se había tirado en su asiento fingiendo estar agonizando. De pronto una campanilla resonó fuera del compartimiento donde los cuatro se ubicaban. La puerta de este se abrió y dejo ver a una señora un tanto gorda de apariencia bondadosa. La mujer arrastraba un carro en el cual había mucha variedad de dulces.

Wendy y James prácticamente se abalanzaron sobre esta, antes incluso de que pudiera ofrecerles algo.

-Yo quiero todo lo que traiga en este carro por favor- Dijo Wendy con el dedo en alto.

-Yo igual.- Pidió Potter.

La mujer los miro sorprendida pero rápidamente obedeció. Ranas de chocolate, grageas de todos los sabores, los dulces no parecían sobrar para Wendy, ni para James.

Liz y Sirius los observaban. En un momento Liz quiso tomar unos de los dulces que Wendy mantenía junto a ella, pero lo que recibió en cambio, fue un pellizco en la mano por parte de la ojiverde.

-¡Hey!- Se quejo Trinket sobándose el lugar del "ataque"

-No toques **mis** dulces.- Amenazo la "atacante".

Liz frunció el ceño, torció la boca y rápidamente le robo una gragea. Antes de que la rubia pudiera quitársela, Lissie se la metió a la boca para descubrir un horrible sabor a popo de unicornio.

-¡Puaj!- La castaña escupió la gragea que para su hermosa suerte, aterrizo en medio de la frente de Black. El caramelo se deslizo suavemente por su cara, recorriendo el camino por el costado de su nariz, pasando por su mejilla y aterrizando finalmente en sus pies. La cara de estupidez de Sirius superaba a la de un Troll.- Uh.

-¿Que sabor?- Pregunto James mirando distraídamente a Sirius mientras que devoraba una rana de chocolate.

-Popo de unicornio...

-¿Y eso como lo sabes?- Pregunto el azabache empezando a reír descontroladamente.

Wendy sonrió soltando una risita. Liz no paso por alto esto y repuso:

-Al menos no sé como sabe el excremento de Doxy.

-¡Eso fue por tu culpa!- La castaña comenzó a reír descontroladamente al igual que James. Sirius, mientras tanto, en su mundo aparte observaba el paisaje.

Faltaba bastante para llegar a Hogwarts, aun así la idea de hacerlo lo aterraba. No quería, de ningún modo. No quería quedar en Slytherin. No soportaría que en el único lugar de escape de sus padres, estuvieran también los malditos colores plata y esmeralda. Sería insoportable. Intento animarse pensando que tal vez, solo tal vez, podría de tener otra oportunidad. El, como Britt le había dicho, era la oveja negra de su familia. Eso significaba que era diferente, diferente a ellos, diferente a los Slytherin. Solo tal vez, podría quedar en otra casa.

-Oye, te has quedado callado. ¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto James sacándolo de su ensoñación. El ojigris no había notado que ya habían parado de reírse, ni de que Trinket y Britt se habían ido.

-¿Donde...?

-Pues, por lo poco que entendí: Wendy quería más dulces (se los acabo todos) e iba a buscar a la señora del carro. Liz entonces la siguió, creo que dijo algo así como que de seguro se perdería.

-¿Wendy? ¿Liz?- Pregunto Sirius extrañado.

-Esos son sus nombres ¿No?- El de ojos avellana se paso la mano por el cabello despeinándolo despreocupadamente.

Sirius comenzó a contemplar nuevamente el hermoso paisaje que ahí se presentaba, estaba cansado, y raramente distraído. De la nada, Liz abrió bruscamente la puerta, a carcajadas, lo que hizo que Sirius se sobresaltara. Wendy, detrás de ella, fruncía el seño claramente molesta. A Sirius le pareció bastante bipolar aquella niña.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Las carcajadas de Liz no hacían escuchar la pregunta de la rubia.

-Oh ¡Vamos! ¡La cara que puso fue muy graciosa!- Empezó a atragantarse nuevamente con su risa. - Además, el se lo merecía ... Te quito ese libro.- Apunto como si fuera una gran excusa.

-Sí pero, eso no justifica que le hayas...

Pero nunca supieron que fue lo que le sucedió al niño, al menos no por las palabras de Wendy. Ya que en ese momento un niño, al que los azabaches conocían bien, entraba con paso furioso.

-TU- Apunto completamente desquiciado a Lissie, quien empezó a reír aun mas fuerte al ver que su cabellos grasosos ya no estaba. Estaba, sin dudas, calvo.

Wendy no lo pudo evitar y se unió a la sonora carcajada junto con James y Sirius.

-Me lo pagaras.

-¿Que debo pagar? ¿Un shampo para calvicie? ¿U otro inservible gel para cabello?- Pregunto sarcásticamente. Las risas se intensificaron.

-Me vengare ...- Estaba empezando a sacar su varita cuando una voz lo llamo por detrás.

-¿Sevi...? ¿Donde estas?- El volvió a meter la varita rápidamente en su túnica en el momento que una niña pelirroja se aparecía por detrás.

-Oh, Lily. Estaba por ir en un momento.- La niña de ojos verdes observaba la calva cabeza de su amigo casi con horror.

-¿Pero...? ¿Qué te sucedió?- Lily miraba a la calva, luego a los niños que reían, y luego la calva. Severus, miro de la forma más atroz que pudo a Trinket y a Britt, para luego hacer lo mismo con Potter y Black.

-Nada Lily, solo salgamos de aquí.- Y echando la ultima cara de desprecio se fue seguido por la pecosa. Que no había entendido la situación.

Las horas pasaron rápido y los niños ya habían ruido, discutido. A excepción de Wendy que repasaba los libros de estudio una y otra vez. En cuanto pudo divisar a lo lejos la estación de Hogsmeade levanto a los tres niños a los gritos.

-¡Elizabeth! ¡Potter! ¡Black! ¡Despierten!

-Cinco minutos mas- Pidió James volviéndose a dormir.

-Yo estoy muy despier...- Sirius ya se había dormido nuevamente.

Elizabeth no rezongo, ni siquiera se inmuto. Siguió durmiendo mientras un hilo de baba caía por su mejilla. James extremadamente dormido cayó sobre el hombro de Sirius, que seguía dormido.

-Awwww, pero que tierno...- Los miro Wendy.- ¡Despierten vagos de ...!

Lissie le tiro con lo primero que encontró antes de que su amiga terminara la frase.

-Ya voy...- Se sentó derecha, se limpio la baba. Miro a Wendy molesta. Luego a James y Sirius.

Les pego una patada.

-¿QUE? ¿EH?- James estaba completamente confundido.

-¡Vete Kreacher! Y dile a la bruja de mi madre que se deje de...

-Ejém. No tengo ni idea de quién es Kreacher ... Pero, deberían cambiarse. Ya casi llegamos.- Comento Wendy apuntando hacia la ventana donde efectivamente, se veía la pequeña ciudad de Hogsmeade, y en él, la estación.

-¡Los de primer año conmigo!- Gritaba por encima del libro un...

-¡Un gigante!- Un niño corrió a refugiarse tras otro completamente aterrado.

Un hombre, si así se podía llamar a aquella cosa de más de dos metros, sostenía un farol sobre sus cabezas iluminándolos. El gigante, llamado Hagrid, como Eva les había contado, soltó una risa muy parecida, se imagino Wendy, a la de Santa Claus.

-Tranquilo niño, no te hare daño.-Dijo con una sonrisa amistosa, lo atrajo hacia él, y le revolvió el cabello. El niño aturdido se volvió atrás tambaleando.-Muy bien. ¿Están todos?- Saco un pergamino donde se encontraban escritos todos los apellidos- Potter, Black, Longbottom, Trinket...-Murmuraba. A medida que los anunciaba los niños levantaban las manos- Bueno, creo que están todos. ¡Síganme!

Todos los niños los siguieron obedientes. Hagrid los guio hacia un lago donde pequeños botes se encontraban. En ellos podrían de caber cuatro o cinco personas.

-Bueno, divídanse de a cuatro y súbanse a los botes. Yo iré al frente.- Anuncio el semi-gigante a los alumnos.

Todos así lo hicieron. Wendy, Liz, James y Sirius, ocuparon un bote. Iban en silencio asombrándose con todo. Algo sobresalió del agua, algo grande. Era un tentáculo. No, eran cuatro. No, eran más. Y de pronto, un calamar gigante salto sobre los botes atrapando un pez y salpicando a todos. Liz, como pocas veces pasaba, soltó un grito. Uno bastante agudo. Uno de sorpresa y emoción.

-Genial- Dijeron James y Sirius a la vez.

Wendy, por otro lado, solo quedo mirando atónita.

Luego de ya tener a su presa, la criatura volvió a sumergirse en el lago bruscamente haciendo que, el barco donde la rubia y la castaña se ubicaban, se mojara por completo. Los cuatro niños quedaron empapados, no reaccionaron ante lo sucedido. Hubo un minuto de silencio, cuando de la nada, surgió un tormento de aplausos, incluidos lo empapados, por el gran encuentro.

James, Sirius, Wendy y Lissie, ni se inmutaron. Ellos, estaban tan sorprendidos por el acontecimiento, que no se dieron cuenta que estaban completamente mojados.

-Eso fue...¡Increíble!- Medio grito James, pegando saltitos a la par que su sonrisa se ampliaba cada vez mas y mas. Los tres asintieron a su comentario.

Minutos después, de puro silencio, llegaron por fin, a su destino, El Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Era un lugar enorme, desde el Angulo en que los niños se encontraban, se podían divisar las millones de ventanas, y luces prendidas que allí estaban. Por fuera, se podía notar que el edificio era antiguo, cubierto por hermosos campos verdes a sus alrededores. El castillo de Hogwarts se alzaba imponente concorde se acercaban.

Maravilloso, ningún alumno lo dudaba, el castillo era maravilloso. Ya por dentro se observaba el gran Hogwarts del que todo los magos hablaban. Lleno de cuadros con personajes dentro. Lleno de escaleras que conducían a todas partes. Lleno de magia, magia que te enseñaba el por qué un mago era un mago.

Una mujer con una túnica verdosa entraba con un gran sombrero brujo en la cabeza. La mujer tenía aire de estricta, y en su rostro se veía la mayor seriedad que se podía imaginar.

-Muy bien, aquí están todos Profesora McGonagall.- Le dijo Hagrid contento a la maestra.- Descuide, no se me cayo ni uno en el lago. Es solo que el calamar gigante los mojo.

-Bien, Hagrid. Gracias. Puedes irte.- Hagrid se retiro con una reverencia.- Ahora, ustedes, síganme. Los llevare al gran Salón.

Todos lo hicieron.


End file.
